


Sam Is Afraid of Being Hurt

by MarvelMaree



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelMaree/pseuds/MarvelMaree
Summary: Yep. It’s late night Wilson Wednesday. We know the cliche of the girl not letting the guy in because she’s afraid of love until a huge emotional climax where she finally admits how much she loves him and there’s just tears and kisses and lovemaking in bed? There’s also the reverse of that, the guy who doesn’t wanna let the girl in, until an emotional climax blah blah blah. So let’s imagine Sam as the 1 scared of being hurt n U the 1 begging him to let u luv him.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Black Reader, Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Sam Is Afraid of Being Hurt

You laid in bed thinking about your time with Sam. It had been 3 weeks since you last saw him and you’d wondered if you’d ever see him again. You two had been dating on and off again for the past 2 years, and just as things started to go well between you two, he would break things off with you.

You knew going into this that he wasn’t the ‘I love you’ type, but you thought after all this time he would at least say I once, but he never did. He knew that you loved him, you had told him many times, but it was never good enough for him.

You hugged your teddy bear tighter and buried your face into it’s for as you drifted off to sleep.

You weren’t sure how long you had been asleep when you woke to find Sam sliding into bed next to you. You peered up at him and opened your mouth to speak, but he shook his head before he pulled you closer.

“I know what I’ve been doing is wrong, but you terrify me,” his deep voice rumbled in your ear. “I’ve been thinking about us and our future during these last couple of weeks and I don't see a life worth living without you. I know I keep leaving you, but baby girl, I’m fucking scared. I’ve never felt a love like this before. I’ve never had someone so into me from the very beginning, and I’ll admit, I haven't been handling it right but I promise I’m gonna change. You’ve been giving me the love that I never knew I needed since day one, and the way I’ve been treating you is unacceptable. I want you to know, that if you give me one more chance I promise I’ll be a better man. I love you.”

And there it was. The words you longed to hear spilled from his mouth so easily, but you didn't feel it. It was one thing to hear it, but was he saying that to just keep you there or did he truly mean it?

“I promise,” he continued. “If you take me back, I’ll show you just how much I love you. You’ve been begging me to love you for years now, and it took you walking out on me for me to see that I do to love you. I’m gonna show you, just how much. Just please, give me one more chance?”

You didn't know what to say. Should you give him one more chance? Or should you just let him go?


End file.
